


Realisation

by Aurum18



Series: Tony Stark's Potentiality Scanning System [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Badass, Coffee, Implied May Parker/Happy Hogan, Multi, New York City, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, Peter is bad at keeping secrets, Snarky Tony Stark, So basically it isn't out yet, Spider-Man: Far From Home (2018), Tony suits up a la iron man 2 on the racing track, With the suitcase, badassery, for the benefit of people who might read after it does come out, ish, there are mentions based on the trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum18/pseuds/Aurum18
Summary: Stiles 'bumps' into Tony Stark and ends up at the Parker apartment...





	Realisation

It had been a few days since Stiles had moved into the institute and, though he was starting to settle in, he wasn't having too much luck with the Mystic arts aspect.

‘You're a great assistant, ‘ Strange had admitted over breakfast. ‘But we need to work on your mystic arts some more before I even consider giving you a sling ring’

Stiles had been disappointed of course but definitely not surprised. He wasn't exactly coordinated enough to do the fancy actions just right.

He was just on his way back from having a little sightsee after lunch (as Strange had said he was done for the day today until later) when he was cornered.

A man in a cap and sunglasses barged into him and grabbed his arm, quickly walking him down a side alley whilst he flailed in confusion. Now would be a good time for some fancy defensive mystics arts thing except he couldn't do it.

Then the man said ‘Stiles! ‘

And he was instantly confused, recognizing the voice.

‘Tony Stark? ‘ Stiles scoffed incredulously as the man in question took off his sunglasses. ‘What are you doing here? ‘

‘Oh, I was just wandering about, was about to visit Peter in Queens, total coincidence I ran into you? You game? ‘

‘Huh? ‘ said Stiles, still confused at having Stark in front of him in a dusty New York back alley. Plus, Stiles hadn’t been in New York long but he was pretty sure Queens was an hour away by train...it was completely illogical for Stark to be wandering about near Greenwich Village where the Sanctum was.

‘You want to come with me to see Peter? ‘

‘Uh sure’ said Stiles, still baffled.

‘Follow me then’ said Stark strutting off leaving Stiles to wonder why the great Tony Stark who literally made flying suits 24/7 was travelling by foot.

He followed him.

‘So, how have you been getting on? ‘ asked Stark, twirling his tinted glasses around one finger as they made their way towards who knows where ( Stiles doubted they were walking all the way).

‘Alright I guess ‘ answered Stiles, noticing a fellow pedestrian snapping a photo of Tony, he hoped he wasn't in it too much, remembering what Strange had said before.

‘Can you do the magical voodoo jazz yet? ‘ Stark asked looking quite intrigued, studying Stiles intently with his dark eyes as if he was expecting him to start shooting sparks everywhere.

 Stiles was jostled into by a guy who then went into Stark too and as he almost fell over he couldn't respond right away. New York was ridiculous. 

‘Nope or I would've zapped you for that stunt you pulled back there- I thought I was being mugged! ‘ Stiles brought his phone out of his pocket and waggled it around. ‘Not that this is worth too much but still! ‘

‘That's a shame’ said Stark before noticing Stiles’ phone and frowning. ‘What sort of _thing_ is that, kid? ‘

‘Err, my phone? ‘ frowned Stiles, about to tuck it back in his pocket when Stark snatched it off of him.

‘I haven't even heard of this model, seriously? ‘ Stark shook his head and pocketed it. ‘You're going to have to have a proper phone’

‘Hey! ‘ exclaimed Stiles in shock. ‘Now you are mugging me, what the hell? ‘

‘Don't worry’ Stark said off-handedly. ‘I'll get you a new one’

‘But-’

They turned into a subway before Stiles could finish his sentence.

‘You're are _not_ the sort of guy I could've imagined taking a train’ Stiles shook his head as Tony paid for tickets.

‘I would've worn my suit but.. ‘ Tony shrugged. ‘Only room for one and, no offense, but you're never getting in one. Nor am I carrying you around bridal-style sorry- I’m in a committed relationship with Pepper. ‘

‘Aw’ said Stiles, who had just had further dreams of badassery crushed before realising the full extent of what Stark had said. ‘Wait, what? I’m so confused’

They got off the subway, which stunk,  about an hour later at a station in Queens and walked down a road in the direction of wherever Peter lived. Stiles recognised a lot of buildings from the TV.

‘Are you meeting up with Spiderman too? ‘ laughed Stiles, realising this  was where he was usually spotted.

‘Seriously? ‘ asked Stark, studying Stiles amusedly, then ‘Nope’

‘What do you you mean seriously?’asked Stiles. ‘Does your intern know him? ‘

Stiles frowned as Stark rolled his eyes. 'Peter spends too much time on the web to have friends'

‘We're here’ he said as they arrived at an apartment building. ‘Let's go up quick so I can say hi to Aunt May before he swings down first’

‘Okay’ says Stiles, wondering who Aunt May was, Peter's aunt probably. Duh. Or Tony's?  Maybe Peter was related to Stark, that'd easily explain how he was his intern and why Strange had taken him for meals and why Tony was visiting him.

Tony pressed an intercom and beamed ‘Hi, it's me’

Then he turned to Stiles and said ‘I don't have to use the intercom, I just do. It's fun’

Stiles looked at him, baffled at how ridiculous this guy with a brain people would kill for (and had killed for in the past)was.

When they reached the apartment the door was opened immediately by a woman who was definitely younger than Stark so probably not his aunt then…

‘Hi, Peter's out at the moment but he'll probably be home soon’ she said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. ‘Coffee? And who's this? ‘

‘Ah that's Strange’s new little magicky assistant ‘

‘Hi’ Stiles said to the woman he was assuming was Aunt May then to Tony ‘It's called the mystic arts and I'm the last person I'd call magi-’

‘Hey, we've been over this! ‘ said Stark indignantly. ‘The PSS works’

Aunt May sighed and ushered them in. ‘Tony, this better not be like the time you had that argument with Peter over-’

‘ Hey, hey not it's not’ Stark was quick to assure.’And I will have a coffee thank you, my usual’

‘How about you? ‘ asked Aunt May, looking at Stiles.

‘Uh, I'm fine.. thank you though ‘

Tony went through to a living room and plonked himself down, turning on a TV and Stiles loitered awkwardly until May gestured for him to follow her into the kitchen.

‘Are you sure you don't want anything? I have juice as well as hot drinks: orange and uhh I have grapefruit too’ she asked, rummaging through a fridge.

‘If it's okay and I'm not going to make you run out or something…I'll have orange juice‘ Stiles said, feeling a bit awkward.

‘No it's fine, we order takeout quite a bit anyway… ‘

Stiles watched her fill up a kettle with water and tip some instant coffee in a cup before pouring Stiles a cup of juice.

‘So what's your name? ‘ asked Aunt May. ‘Tony didn't say. I'm May Parker, I'm Peter's - who I assume you've met before- aunt. ‘

‘Yeah, I have met him before and Stiles’

‘Pardon? ‘ she said, frowning.

‘It's my name: Stiles Stilinski’ Stiles laughed. ‘I get that a lot: though it's a nickname really because my given name is impossible to pronounce, polish ‘

‘Oh’ May laughed too. ‘Sorry, though that's cool, you and Peter both have alitterative names. ‘

‘His surname’s Parker too? ‘ Stiles asked.

‘Yeah, ‘ said May, who had started pourinf the hot water into a cup as Stiles sipped on his juice. ‘Peter's dad was my brother.’

‘Oh’ said Stiles, realizing that Peter was possibly an orphan if his aunt was looking after him and referring to his dad in past tense.

‘Coffee’s done’ smiled May, picking up two cups and walking back to the living room area.

Tony made grabby hands from his position on the sofa and May handed him his cup.

‘Thank you’ he said, blowing on it to cool it down.

There was a thump from behind a door and Stiles recognised Peter's voice calling out. ‘May, I'm home! ‘

 Stiles had no idea how he got into his room though, maybe there was another entrance to the apartment? 

May rushed over to the door. ‘You're alright honey? ‘

‘Yeah, ‘ came Peter's voice. ‘It was a pretty dull night, I helped a lot of people with directions, not all of whom I think _needed_ directions but there was this one guy who tried to nab another guts wallet but I got him good and-’

 Stiles was just starting to frown, confused, when-

The door opened revealing Peter Parker, half in and half out of a red webbed suit. Stiles gaped, putting together all the dots: how Strange knew Peter so well _they'd been to space together after all_ , why he'd been casually hanging around the avenger’s base despite being an intern _he practically was an avenger after all_ , why people had been laughing at Stiles, why Peter had been so enthusiastic when Stiles had whispered badass, the subject changes, he lived in the same area as Spidermans usual haunts _and_ was acquainted with the avengers : that should've made it obvious alone, Stark's little pun earlier: _swing down_ , how May knew Stark so well.

‘Aunt May’ Peter gasped. ‘You didn't say we had visitors’

‘You're Spiderman’ Stiles accused suddenly .

‘Oh, I thought he knew… Tony said he's Stephen’s new assistant’

‘Yeah, but he didn't know! ‘ complained Peter. ‘I was going to fall off a building and he'd be all shocked and I'd just casually swing up or be clinging to the side or something. ‘

Stiles narrowed his eyes.

‘Mr Stark probably has a bet of how many hints and puns he could slip in before he realised… Aunt May! ‘

‘I would've had a heart attack ‘ glared Stiles, cursing his own obliviousness.

‘I didn't have a bet actually ‘ pointed out Stark. ‘But I was thinking of getting one after today… I wouldn't have brought him here if I had- I have a reputation to uphold’

Peter seemed to notice he was shirtless in a room with an almost stranger and got embarrassed, pulling his suit up where it moulded to his body perfectly when he tapped his chest.

‘You can't tell _anyone_ ’ he said.

‘Actually he's right’ said Stark. ‘You can't. Everyone loves Spiderman at the moment - barely any haters- but if it comes out that he's a 17 year old kid who was 14 when he first appeared and when he got involved in the whole Thanos end of the world debacle, people will start to doubt him, his haters will probably increase and if his identity is known, he won't be able to finish school. Oh and plus, I'll get a fancy lawsuit. ‘

‘Yeah, not telling anybody’ said Stiles. ‘You really don't want people to know, you'll have to act like Tony: scurrying around in New York like caps and sunglasses are going out of fashion and mugging people’

‘Mugging? ‘ asked Peter, frowning at Stark.

‘He stole my phone ‘ scowled Stiles, glancing at Tony's pocket where part of it was visible poking out. ‘He said I need a new- whoa’

Peter had shot a hand out and a web had come from a device on his wrist, hitting Stiles’ phone and bringing it back to Peter who chucked it to Stiles.

‘Not cool, Mr Stark’ he said, pressing something on his arm that caused the web to dissolve.

‘I was just going to get him an upgrade!’ exclaimed Stark, who was narrowing his eyes at Peter, looking betrayed.

‘Thanks’ Stiles told Peter, stroking his phone belovedly.

‘Peter, what have I said about wearing the suit and web shooting in the house! ‘ sighed May. ‘Get changed. ‘

‘Okay ‘ said Peter, disappearing back into his room.

‘Why did you tell me he was your intern? ‘ Stiles questioned Tony, accusingly.

‘It was funny’ Tony said, randomly tapping his ear. ‘Plus that's the official cover for when I'm spotted with Peter anyway. All his friends have that story’

Peter emerged again, having changed ridiculously quickly. ‘Ned knows about everything, I'm pretty sure MJ suspects and everyone else doesn't even believe I'm Stark’s intern so… ‘

‘Is that guy giving you trouble again, kid? ‘ asked Tony, frowning.

‘Nah’ Peter assured him. ‘Plus it's quite funny these days as he totally has a man crush on Spiderman but he hates me’

Stiles laughed. ‘Oh my god- who is this?’

‘Some guy at school, when my identity does s come out it will be hilarious because he won't know what to do- he'll probably have an existential crisis’ Peter laughed.

‘So, ‘ said Aunt May. ‘How's Happy? ‘

‘Yeah, he's doing great’ said Tony looking suspicious . ‘Why? ‘

‘Happy? ‘ asked Stiles.

‘Happy Hogan, head of security, used to be my bodyguard’

‘Ah’ said Stiles wondering how someone comes to be named Happy and why so many people had alliterative names now- Allison had one too, Stiles hadn't really thought about it before. 

‘I was just wondering ‘ said May at the same time Peter said

‘I think he has a crush on her’

‘What! ‘ said Stark. ‘How did I not hear about this before? ‘

‘Ever since my trip to Europe… ‘ muttered a traumatized looking Peter whilst May stammered and tried to deny it.

Further questioning would've occurred if not for May disappearing. A portal had opened up with a harassed looking Doctor Strange at his centre, the avengers base visible behind him.

‘Stark, why are you not answering your comms and Stiles why are you not answering your phone? ‘ Strange questioned, looking stressed. ‘Also, why are you in Peter's apartment? I only found you because I was looking for Peter’

‘My earpiece malfunctioned’ said Stark causing Stiles to look at him funny because he hadn't mentioned it earlier though that did explain the ear tapping.

‘He stole my phone’ Stiles told Strange. ‘I only just got it back thanks to Peter like 5 minutes ago’

‘Well, there's been another attack. We need all 3 of you’ said Strange, tossing Tony a shiny red and gold suitcase.

‘Let me get my suit back on’ said Peter, shooting a look at his Aunt May as he rushed back into his room.

‘Are you sure you need me? ‘ asked Stiles. ‘I can't really do anything still’.

‘Can you fire a gun? ‘ asked Strange.

‘Yess’ said Stiles slowly.

‘Then you'll be fine’ Strange said.

‘Learning in action ‘ winked Tony as Strange tossed Stiles a handgun and spare ammo.

‘I don't even have a sling ring! ‘ protested Stiles, even if he did manage to do the fancy actions properly it wouldn't be much use.

Stark shrugged and stepped onto the suitcase, and Stiles gaped a little as it unfolded and Stark lifted it onto his chest until he was standing right next to Stiles in full Iron Man armor.

‘Never thought I'd see that in person’ gasped Stiles.

‘Take this ‘ said Strange holding something out in his hand...a sling ring.

‘For me? ‘ exclaimed Stiles. ‘But I thought I wasn't ready! ‘

‘Yeah, well backup. I'd rather you didn't die, you're a pretty good assistant’ huffed Strange.

‘Thank you, thank you, thank you’ said Stiles, slipping it on as Peter came out of his bedroom all suited up.

‘Let's go then'

**Author's Note:**

> not sure if this is MCU canon but Peter doesn't have an uncle who died in this series just because Aunt May is quite young and seems quite happy and Peter is pretty happy too so I feel like it doesn't fit that Peter's parents and his uncle died, because it'd probably be quite recent and raw. . plus as you might’ve noticed Peter's 17 now so post IW and Endgame, and EVERYONE SURVIVED OKAY, especially Tony because hes my favourite and cannot die. Also I have no clue if you can actually get the new York subway from wherever the sanctum is to Queens. I have no clue how close Queens is to Brooklyn yada yada but I've just realised it's probably far as Tony is surprised to see Peter in IW when they're near the New York sanctum... If a resident New Yorker reads this: please help me sort this out 😂


End file.
